Saved
by Kaia009
Summary: Boyxboy, gay, yaoi, destiel. Somewhat alternate universe and different character backgrounds. Dean runs away from the life that he was forced to live and meet Castiel, who eventually saves Dean multiple times and vise versa. With the people Dean ran away from after not only him now but Castiel as well. They have to survive, together. What happens when the fall for each other?
1. I

I

My breath came in short, fast huffs leaving a mixture of cold and warm fog in its wake. My arms pumped at my sides as I put one foot in front of the other in a fast motion. The crunch of twigs and leaves under my feet echoed through the trees as I ran. Just behind me more feet and angry barks reached my ears. One boomed the loudest, Raphael.

"Find him, I want him alive!" It was stern, threatening. My heart beat rapidly from fear of being caught.

Something caught my foot when I was distracted and flung my to the ground once I lost my balance. I hit the floor hard, a groan emitted from me, and a sickening crack came from my ankle. A scorching pain shot up my body and a small gasp of pain left my mouth. I looked down and said ankle has already started to swell up. I struggled to get up, but it was fruitless. As soon as I would put pressure on my ankle then I fell right back down. Behind me, the voices and barks grew louder. I search franticly for something, anything to help me.

Thinking fast, I reached for the longest stick that could hold some of my weight, then used it the haul myself off the ground. Limping as fast as I could, I continued to flee from the others. Though, with my slow moving pace due to my ankle, the sounds of them got closer by the minute. An arrow soared through the air and caught my jacket sleeve, which pinned it to a tree.

"Son of a bitch…" I cursed at the object as I tried to pull it out of the tree. It wouldn't budge. I let out a low growl before yanking my arm and I heard the sound of fabric ripping. I looked down at my favorite jacket, gave a scowl, and yanked one more time. I tumbled back as soon as it gave when an arrows soars right next to my head. I grabbed my walking stick and started to hobble off swiftly. More arrows pass by me and with my terrible luck today, pain exploded in my shoulder. I looked down to see an arrow went cleanly through. I let out a painful grunt, and decided there no use in running anymore. I could still fight.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a short, silver blade. I glance at my weapon that I stole from the now dead Uriel.

"Come and get me." I said with danger evident in my voice. About five guards surrounded me and glared.

I lunged at the nearest guard, forgetting all the pain I was in as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I plunged my blade into the neck of the guard and a white light flashes as he fell to the ground, dead. I pulled the blade from his corpse and looked at the next guard.

_Four against one, I like these odds. This is what you're good at._ A sinister voice bounced around in my head. I quickly shook it away, wanting it to disappear because what it said was the truth. I pushed myself at the other and start to fight for my life and freedom.

A few minutes pasted and five dead bodies lay around me. I glanced at each one with no regret. These bastards deserved it for what they did to me. I winced in pain as I came down from my adrenaline rush and felt my muscles and wounds cry out in protest of any movement. I grabbed my make shift walking stick and got moving again.

I stepped out of the forest and there before me was a highway. I sighed in relief. I leaned against the closest tree to the road and waited for a car to pass by.

Bright headlights shined around the bend of the road, heading towards me. I pushed myself on my supporting tree and stood at the very side of the road in hopes to be picked up. I held up my tired arm, putting up a thumb. The car screeched to a stop a few seconds after it passed me. I took in the details. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, such a beauty if I say so myself. The car backed up and the driver rolled down the passenger side window.

"Are you okay?" A shy, quiet voice came from inside the car. There sat a man about 21, a little younger than me, in the driver's seat. He wore a cream colored trench coat with a blue tie all catawampus. I gave him a smile.

"I could use a ride." My voice cracked slightly from lack of use and I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Um, sure." He replied a little awkwardly and nervous. The lock on the door popped unlocked and I swung the door open before I planted myself in the seat. "What's your name?" I could tell he was sociably awkward as he tried to make conversation with his shy voice.

"Dean." I said hesitantly, I wasn't completely sure that was my name but I remembered my brother calling me it once or twice. Something flashed in the other's eyes, it looked like confusion.

"I haven't known anyone with a name like that." Was all he said as he glanced at me. A small gasp escaped him mouth as checked out my appearance. "What happened to you? Why all you all bloody?"

I looked down at my shirt and noticed that my clothes were soaked in crimson liquid. My favorite jacket was torn up from the arrow and the fighting.

"Shit, um… What's your name?" I tried to evade the other's question with a question.

"Castiel, are you going to answer my question?" His voice was demanding, but still shy. I didn't even notice how deep and strong it was hidden beneath his quiet one.

"It's not important." I start off, trying to persuade him into leaving it be. "You don't want to know."

The car suddenly jerked to a stop and I received a dark defiant stare. "Out of my car." He demanded.

I opened my mouth to say something however something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I turned to look out my side window right as a dog leaped towards it. The glass shattered around me. The dog's mouth snapped at me as it tried to wiggle its way into the car to get to me.

"Drive!" I shouted, trying as hard as I could to keep the dog's mouth away from me.

Castiel slammed his foot into the gas causing the dog in the window to roll onto the road. The car zoomed away from the dog. There was dead silence between Castiel and me. I looked down at my arm and noticed blood was running down it. Pain ebbed away as my vision faded in and out.

"Explain." Castiel's voice was far away it seemed and I felt myself bit my lip.

"I ran away from my life, you could say." My voice was quiet and small as I tried to keep my breath under control. A look was sent my way before worry showed on the other's face.

"Are you okay?" I shrugged my shoulders which only caused more pain. My head started to feel dizzy and I finally come to terms what was happening. My shoulder wound was bleeding, bad.

"Son of a…" Was all I could get out before my vision went completely black and I feel into unconsciousness.

Hey everyone, I would love for some feedback, I love all reviews!


	2. II

When I came to, I was on a bed. My wounds were wrapped and my clothes clean. Confusion and panic raced through my mind as I tried to figure out where I was. All I could remember was my shoulder bleeding out and then darkness.

"You're awake." A calm voice came from my side. I twisted my head, ready to fight if I had to.

"Cass." I said in relief as I relaxed my tense body.

"You passed out from blood loss." He spoke as if this was no big deal.

"How long was I out?" I questioned him as I started to get out of the bed. I crocked an eyebrow at him. I expected pain to shot through my body as soon as I was on my feet but all that came was soar bones.

"A few hours." He replied as he watched with interest, tilted his head to the side when I started to inspect my wounds.

"They're almost completely healed." I said in disbelief, then I glanced at my once broken ankle. "I swear I broke my foot."

"I healed you." Cass replied as if it was normal to heal a broken ankle in a few hours. I was about to ask how but something dawned on me.

"How far are we from where you picked me up?" I rushed my speech as I stood up in a hurry. I closed the curtains and locked the door. Afterwards I glanced at Cass who was staring at me.

"A few miles." He was quiet but curious. My eyes widened in horror.

"We need to get moving, now!" I demanded while I reached for my blade. I froze up when I realized that it wasn't there. I looked at Cass. "My blade."

He pulled said blade from his bag and frowned as I reached for it. "What for?"

"Protection. Though, if we don't get moving now then that measly thing won't be useful anymore." I growled at the man who seemed so passive. I easily plucked my blade from his grasp, and he gave a small sigh before he sat down.

"I'm not leaving until you explain everything. Like who are you, really?" Cass demanded in a cute, wait no shy voice.

"Later, just trust me. If we stay here any longer, I will never be able to explain." I looked around, paranoid, and sent pleading eyes towards Cass.

"Fine, once we are in the car, explain." A defeated sigh came from him as he agreed with me. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

"Wait, before we go, I have to check if it's clear." I said quickly with caution to stop him from going outside. I slowly lugged the curtain back and searched the parking lot along with the surrounding area.

"Why did you park so far away from the building?" I glared at Cass in frustration. His car sat across the lot and on the street edge.

"T he parking lot was full when we got here." Cass replied while he shrugged his shoulders. I frowned at him t him but decided it was time to get moving.

"It' looks clear. But just in case, meet here," I pointed at a picture of a bar on the wall. "If we get separated."

A nod came from the other. With satisfaction that he understood, I wrenched the crappy hotel door open once I unlocked it. We casually walked to the impala. About halfway there, I noticed something wrong.

A man stood a few yards away watching our every move, seeming ready to pounce if we made any sudden movements. Cass was right behind me so I slowed down where I was right next to him. I leaned into the other, my mouth mere centimeters away from his ear.

"Make a run for the car…" I whispered huskily, my breath sending shivers down Cass's back when it touched his smooth skin. A second passed as he registered words in his mind and he was about to argue with me when he was cut off. The man who was watching us started sprinting towards us. "Go!"

Cass ran towards his car as I drew my blade. I stood in place for a second, ready to defend myself. I heard a car door slam behind me and the engine, what a lovely sound, start. I gave a quick glance at the impala before I lurched off into the opposite direction. Where there's one of these suckers, there will always be more. I just hoped that Cass would understand and meet me at the bar. So, off I ran towards my destination.

My hands rested on my knee caps as I hunch over in exhaustion from running over ten miles. My breath was high pitched and came out in short, hurried huffs. Footsteps came from my right, the entrance of the alley I was currently in. This alleyway was right next to the bar. I relaxed at first, thinking it was Cass, but bristled as I saw it was the man who was chasing me. I growled softly as a warning, even though I wasn't strong enough to fight at the moment. I pulled out my silver blade anyway, though with each movement my muscles cried out in refusal. The man continued walking towards me with a smirk plastered on his lips.

He ran at me when he was a few yards away, throwing his body weight onto me. I was pushed up against the grimy alley wall with a grunt. His big, clumsy hands wrap in a deadly grip around my neck, cutting off oxygen.

"I was told to bring you back alive but," He sneered at me. "I killed you in 'self defense'."

He gave me a cocky look as I try to gulp for much needed air. I was helpless, my blade was on the ground, and my hands clawed wastefully at the arms of the man. My body was weak and I couldn't fight him.

Black spots speckled my vision as I lost most of my oxygen. My arms fell to my side in defeat, and my body became limp. I looked into the man's eyes as I start to go into oblivion. A bright white flashed in the man's eyes right as I was about to black out. He fell to the ground along with me, except he was dead and I wasn't. Standing in front of me was no other than Castiel.

Hey everyone, I would love for some feedback, I love all reviews!


	3. III

Cass stared down at me with a blank expression. In his hand was a silver blade exactly like mine, but it wasn't mine. My blade was on the ground a few feet away from where we were. He reached his hand out to me, which I took. As soon as I was on my feet, my body was slammed into the wall yet again.

"You could have got yourself killed." He growled lowly with an emotionless glare.

"But I didn't." I smiled softly at my joke, still too tired to do much more. I let out a yawn, deciding it was safe to give into the sleep that tugged at my body. My eyes closed gradually. I yet out yet another yawn before leaning into Cass. With a simple 'thanks for me to the other, I let my body drift into sleep.

When I came to, my head was resting on a shoulder and music played softly in the background; Metallica I think. I could feel and hear the rumble of the Impala's engine.

"You are awake?" Cass spoke calmly. I moved my head off his shoulder and sat upright, stretching my muscles.

"Yeah." My voice was groggy still, hinting that I just woke up.

"Should I ask you to explain now?" He asked awkwardly, as if not knowing what to do. I gave a small chuckle at his socially awkward words.

"I'll explain, what do you want to know?" I stared at him, waiting for him to barge me with questions.

"Where did you run away from?" He deadpanned; it seemed as if he was asking because he had to. Something went off in my mind, blinking code red but I just shrugged it off.

"It's an institute called Heaven. Not the real deal though." I started off simple.

"Why did you run away?" Cass asked the next question almost instantly after my answer. I scowled at nothing.

"They kidnapped me a long time ago. I can't really remember anything before the institute. They tried to program me to be an obedient servant of God." I let out a humorless chuckle. "Anyway, they would always say something about the apocalypse and how I would fight Lucifer as Michael's weapon. His meat suit they kept saying. The people there even say and act like they are angels! The only way to kill those damn things is an Arch-Angel blade." I raised my silver blade. Then something registers in my brain. "How do you have one?"

Cass glanced at me before quickly focusing on the road. "I am an Angel of the Lord." He said seriously with his quiet voice. He said it just like every bastard at the institute! Everything fell into place, like a puzzle.

"Everything was a lie? It was set up?" I mumbled in disbelief and somehow it hurt me. I felt so betrayed right now, even though I had just met this man. It was hard to believe he was one of those angels. "So, now that you played around with me, you'll bring me back…"

"No." Cass yelled abruptly. He sounded angry, and I jumped in surprise at his voice so loud. "I am not like the others, I am doing what I believe is right. I knew that I had to save you, and we have to stop the others from achieving their goal."

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" I didn't want to question him but I had to no matter how much I wanted to believe in him. Hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Just trust me. I trusted you when you told me to." He frowned with a grumpy look on his face. If I wasn't mad at him, I would laugh at the funny face. "I'm here to help."

"To just help me? What about my brother?" I growled at the thought of Cass only interested in my well being. I loved my brother. He was the only family left I had.

"I can't help your brother, you are the only one." He replied with a calm voice.

"Pull over." I glared out the window, beyond mad. However, the car didn't stop. "Stop the car!" I yelled a sharp edge to my words.

Ever so slowly, the car pulled to the side of the road before coming to a complete stop. I swung the door open hastily, and slammed it with brutal force. I tried to clear my mind and get myself as far away from both Cass and my past as fast as possible. The sounds of wings flapping came from right behind me. With it a stern hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I can't let you leave." Cass spoke sternly and demanded me to listen with his deep, yet petite voice.

"Leave me alone." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, continuing to walk away. The sound of feet rapidly hitting the ground came from behind me and grew closer, although I just shrugged it off. I then came to realize Cass was dashing towards me after he tackled me to the ground. His hands pinned my wrists to the side of my body and he used his hip to secure me from escaping. He was surprisingly strong.

"I cannot let you leave." He repeated yet again with the same tone of voice. He frowned at me as well. I let out a warning growl to tell him he better get off of me. Instead of doing so, he pushed me into the ground harder. His hands grasped my wrists in a bruising strength. I bit my lip at the painful grip.

"Cass last time I was pinned down like this, I got laid." I gave a cocky smile to try and lighten the mood. Said man looked down at me with confusion at first before he came to terms with what I meant. Still, he didn't get up. However, a small blush dusted his cheeks.

"I cannot let you leave." He was like a broken record.

"Can't or won't?" I questioned his motives for the first time.

"Both." Was his short reply, there was no hesitation. "Please, just stay with me."

The plea caught me by surprise, even if he didn't mean the hidden meaning. I gave a small sigh before finally giving him an answer he would like.

"Fine you win. I'll stay." I scrunched my face up in distaste as I admitted defeat. A small, rare smile graced on Castiel's pale lips, his bright blue eyes lighting up in delight. In return I my face turned a light shade of red as I thought of how cute he looked like that. That's when I finally came to realize how close out bodies were and how hot it was right now. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Oh." Cass looked embarrassed and disappointed at the same time as he slowly got off of me. He held out his hand once he was steadily standing upright. I took it gratefully, though a hint of sadness of the lack of him on top of me lingered in my head. I got on my feet and we headed towards the Impala.

"Here," Keys were tossed at me, which I easily caught. "The car is originally yours."

"Since when?" I gave him a strange look, even if I loved the baby.

"It was your dad's." A hint of sorrow was laced in his words. I was going to push the concept more but decided to drop it. If I was to start trusting Cass, then I should start now.

I hopped into the driver's side as Cass slide into the passenger side.

"My baby." I like the ring to that as I said it like it was natural to be behind the wheel. Something then flashed in my memory; an image of Sam, me and I think my dad in this very car. It seemed to be when I was younger, maybe 14. Except that I have been at the institute my whole life. Something wasn't right was what kept on repeating in my mind.

That very image haunted my mind as I started the car. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't go away wither. It stayed planted in my head, relentless. So as I drove down the road, I wandered what possible could be going on.

Hey, would love some feedback! Reviews are loved!


End file.
